


Remember That Time...

by hasbeenJungshooked



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Kiss, Canon!ReiGisa, First Date, Fluff, Husbanda Haruka cause why not, Husbando Makoto cause why not, Implied!SouRin, Kisses, M/M, Sequel to: Remember When...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenJungshooked/pseuds/hasbeenJungshooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Makoto remembers all the times when he made Haru smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That Time...

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I beleive that this is not better than my original Remember when. But, I decided to write a sequel anyways in Makoto's POV this time ^.^
> 
> To be honest, I don't remember if Haru smiles in all of these moments but SHHH JUST PRETEND HE DOES
> 
> -:- = Present time
> 
> \- = Whatever you want it to be cause I don't know...
> 
> ... = Short pause
> 
> I also didn't beta this, I like to beta my own writing, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize!

Remember that time when we were both in kindergarten? Yeah, I'm pretty sure you do. You kept on talking about it the other night, your eyes holding a soft gleam to them as I laid myself down beside you on our bed. Black strands of your hair covered parts of your forehead when you nuzzled your face into the pillow beneath your head, letting out a soft sigh. Your eyelashes had fluttered when you clutched your pillow against your chest. I had to admit, you looked incredibly adorable with that faraway look in your eyes and a soft smile set upon your rosy lips. But when I told you that, you promptly frowned before flipping over into your other side, a pout set firmly on your face.

But you were not fast enough to cover the blush that had coated your cheeks from the compliment.

Anyways, getting back on track.

Remember that time I took you for a walk along the beach on your seventeenth birthday? I had been a nervous wreck at the time, but I was perfectly content once I had felt your hand fall into mine. The sounds of the waves splashing along the shore and among the rocks helped to calm me of my nervousness as well, but it was nothing compared to the smooth skin of our hand in mine. Your eyes had glowed in the moonlight, the ultramarine blue looking almost bioluminescent in the darkness, and it was that moment that I knew that I was truly in love with you. It was always your eyes that had captured my attention, never your pretty face, or your dark hair. Although I loved both of those things, they never showed the emotion that you always felt like your eyes could.

And when I felt your hand squeeze mine for the slightest of seconds, I had frozen up, and I was pretty sure that the warmth on my face was not from the hot breeze that had blown towards us. But the way that the wind blew your hair across those eyes of yours, causing your eyelashes to flutter, I couldn't help myself. 

I can still remember the way your cheek felt against my lips, soft and petal-like, but I had quickly moved away afterwards. I had expected you to slap me across the face, or maybe even push me into the freezing water for doing something so disgusting. Even I was disgusted at what I had done, because no one like you could easily return the feelings that I had felt ever since we were back in middle school. You were too perfect, and you didn't deserve to be tainted by someone of my own standards.

I didn't deserve your love, not one bit.

But what you did still surprises me till this day.

One moment you looked as if you were going to faint, and I had quickly wrapped an arm around your waist in order to keep you from falling. And then the next, I had felt warmth on my lips. It had taken me a full five seconds to register what was happening and my face had burned once I realised what was going on.

YOU WERE KISSING ME.

KISSING.

MOUTH.

ON.

MY.

MOUTH.

OH. MY. GOD.

And holy mackerel, did I kiss back.

Once we had pulled away, I had barely noticed the way your eyes had shone with something that I had never seen before, but since you leaned back in again, I could only guess that it was something that I had felt a million times before.

Love.

Remember that time when I took us both to the aquarium for our first date in high school? I had thought it would be the perfect place for us both, with your love of water and my undying need to see the orca plushies' that the gift shops held, it sounded like a pretty good idea. We both had walked around for a bit, looking at all the fish in their tanks. Many of them were different sizes, mostly ranging from both big and small as they swam around in the water.

The sounds of heels clacking against marble floors, announcers going off about a stage show, and screaming children had floated around us. But none of that had lessened the tranquility that took over your whole body as you stared at all of the water trapped behind the glass, looking almost saddened at the sight of it. I had quietly chuckled to myself at the look that was on your face, your eyes had narrowed while your eyebrows scrunched together and a small pout settled on your mouth. Your blue orbs would occasionally flicker towards the tanks every once in awhile before they would drift back downwards, watching your own feet as we walked on.

Once we had reached a small gift shop nearby, I quickly dragged you inside while you grumbled about there being, 'too many people in such a small space'. I had just waved you off as I looked through the racks of stuffed animals, and that was when I spotted a medium sized orca plushie. You had given me the most cutest dumbfounded look when I snatched the toy into my arms, hugging onto it childishly. It was then that I spotted it. It wasn't as big as mine, but I pretty much knew that it would be just as fluffy as the killer whale.

It was a stuffed dolphin. And when I looked over at you, you had turned you gaze towards the stuffed animal, and a look akin to longing had floated around in your irises. Before I was able to offer buying it for you, you had just turned around while saying that you wanted to see the dolphin show that was going on in a few minutes. I had frowned at the excuse while I followed you out of the store, after paying for the toy obviously.

When I showed up at your house the next day, the dolphin held out in front of your face, I can still remember the light flush that flowed it's way up to your cheeks once you grabbed the stuffed animal into your arms, a small 'thank you' tumbling out quietly from between your lips.

Remember that time when Nagisa decided to invite us to his house for a huge party? He had been trying to find Rin a new boyfriend after his old one ended up cheating on him, leaving him to wither himself down into basically nothing but a cold and hollow shell. And with Nagisa being the cheerful guy he is, he decided to hold a party to help the red-head get over the heartbreaking loser and to have some fun instead. Rin was pretty much against the idea but ended up giving in once Nagisa pulled the kicked puppy look while hugging a large pink teddy bear to his chest, his eyes misty and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

No wonder Rei did everything he asked.

But later that night, after finding a couple of guys flirting with you, I was pretty against the idea almost as much as Rin was, but by the way he had currently been sucking face with a tall, dark-haired brunette in a darkly shaded corner, he guessed that the fiery male was over that thought at the moment. When I had asked if you wanted to head home early, your sapphire hues turned their gaze towards me, your eyes clearly saying a silent 'thank you' as I lead us toward the front door, slipping out when no one had noticed.

When you nuzzled your face into my shoulder once we had gotten home, sat down on the couch with a blanket and a movie set into our new DVD player, I instantly knew you were content with the change of scenery.

Especially when you had fallen asleep, a faint smile on the corners of your mouth.

Remember that time when we went to the grocery store together? We had run out of both cereal and mackerel, and once you had found out, you started freaking out. You ended up grabbing the car keys and forcefully dragged me out of the house. I had sighed when we finally got to the store, already knowing that half of my wallet would be empty before dinner even started. You had quickly darted towards the seafood section while I went to buy some corn flakes, considering it was one of the cheapest brands of cereal that actually had decent taste to it.

After about ten minutes of waiting in line to buy the cereal, I walked towards the seafood section of the market, easily spotting your dark head of hair amongst the small crowd that had gathered around the produce being sold. The area had smelled strongly of fish and lobster, and I had desperately tried not to wince at the smell.

Looking over in your direction, I noticed you staring up the floral shop. It wasn't located far from the section that we were in, but it definitely had a higher appeal of smell than the fish market. Many flowers lined the windows of the small shop, their colors contrasting themselves against the bright sunlight that shone down on them, giving them an almost rainbow-like appearance. The colors ranged from red to white and yellow to blue, each flower carefully picked to be the very definition of beauty, even thought that wasn't quite true.

I always thought you were way more beautiful than just a bouquet of flowers.

And from the way you looked up in my direction, a blush coating your cheeks, I knew that I had said that aloud. And with that realisation, I had promptly blushed along with you.

Before we had left the store that evening, I had given you a large bouquet of white roses in order to show you how much you meant to me. But I hadn't expected your face to turn a deep shade of red as you ducked your head, your black bangs hiding your eyes from my field of vision.

I had distinctly heard a few giggles from behind me, no doubt coming from teenage girls, but I had ignored them when I saw you shyly peek upwards, your blue eyes meeting mine. Your small hands had reached out to grasp the bouquet, which had caused me to smile.

Now that I think about it, I thought I saw a smile light up your face as well.

Remember that time when we adopted our first cat, Aiko? At first, I thought you would be opposed with the idea of having a cat around the house. I had thought that you would see it as an enemy if it ever went after the mackerel that you stored up in the freezer. But, instead of hating it, I had been surprised when you had quickly became attached to the small animal, always carrying it around and feeding it at the required intervals everyday. I never knew that you were such a cat person, and when I had told you that, you had obliviously stated that you were more of a cat person than a dog person anyways. After you had gone back to scratching Aiko's stomach, I had gazed at you fondly. Your hair had grown a bit longer over the years we had been together, but not enough that it looked like you needed to get a haircut. Your eyes had gained a youthful spark to them whenever you did something you absolutely loved. And even though we were both twenty-two, it seemed as if we had been in high school all over again.

And it made me fall even more in love with you.

When I told you that, a smile had taken up your whole face, which had left me staring at you in awe.

You had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

-:-

"Makoto?"

Looking up from where he was writing down in his journal, Makoto quickly glaced upwards, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the sight of his husband dressed in one of his old t-shirts. Haru's hair was in a slight disarray, no doubt having recently woken up from a short nap, and he wore one of Makoto's favorite shirts that were from high school, the color of the orange-yellow tee slightly faded over the long period of time.

Husband. Makoto liked- no, loved the sound of that.

Jade green eyes settled onto ultramarine blue, both of them clearly showing the adoration that they have with each other.

"Yes, Haru?"

A yawn escaped Haru's mouth as he shuffled over to Makoto's side, tangling his arms around the brunette's neck and giving a kiss to his cheek. He glanced downwards, trying to peek at what Makoto was so deeply into writing. Haru thought Makoto had looked cute with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth when he was in the middle of concentrating, his brown glasses perched on the bridge of his nose where he had to push them up every few minutes to keep them from falling.

The taller male quickly closed the small journal, with caused Haru to pout, before looking up at the black haired man.

"What were you going to ask, Haru-chan?"

Haru bristled at that. Even after the years they have been together, Makoto never gave up that childish nickname.

He would never admit that he had grown quite fond of hearing it everyday after long hours at both work and college. Haru had decided to study up on being an art major while Makoto was going to be a children's swimming instructor. Haru himself was still competitively swimming, but not as much as he used to, considering he had a family now.

"I was wondering if you could put Mayu to bed today? The new training regimen my coach gave me was really tiring." as if to prove his point, Haru let out another yawn, which drew a chuckle from Makoto.

Makoto smiled, grabbing the back of Haru's head and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, Haru. I'll do that for you."

Giving Makoto a tired smile, Haru gave Makoto a short peck before unwrapping his arms from the brunette's shoulders and heading towards their bedroom, where he immediately collapsed against the soft duvets and fell back asleep almost instantly.

Writing down a few more things into the journal, Makoto sat up from the wooden chair, his muscles aching in protest at the new change of position. He winced once he felt the slight crick in his neck from where he had been leaning over the small desk in order to cover up everything he had written down. Makoto softly massaged the area until the pain started lessening. 

He was embarrassed, yet not, at the same time. And he had no idea why.

With a sigh, Makoto got up from the chair and proceeded to enter their daughters room, where he found her sitting on her bed while playing with some stuffed animals, her pink and purple duvets standing out in the dark room. The moon casted bright light down onto the bed, making it seem as if the covers were glowing in the dark room. The other side of the small bedroom was pitch black, the light of the moon not reaching far enough to cover the whole area.

Makoto was curious as to how the young girl was not afraid of the dark as much as he was.

"No! Don't drop Bean into the pit of lava! He'll drown!"

Makoto jumped at the sound of Mayu's voice, having been thrown out of his thoughts, and he looked over at her. She had abandoned her normal position and decided that hanging upside down over the edge was the most comfortable. Her heart-shaped face was set in a concentrating pout, which caused Makoto to chuckle.

"Hahaha! I don't care! He stole my new pair of slippers so he needs to die a bloody death!" Mayu started slapping the two toys together, the soft plushies making a loud squeak whenever they made impact with each other.

Makoto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he worried over the little girl's mental health.

He knew he shouldn't have let Nagisa watch her this morning.

-

"Hey, Haru-chan?"

"What, Makoto?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Ah. You tell me everyday."

"Oh, yeah."

...

"Makoto?"

"Huh, Haru?"

"You know I love you too, right?"

"Ah. You tell me everyday."

"I know."

...

"Makoto?"

"Yes, Haru?"

"Thank you for choosing the white roses."

"Huh? Why?"

"... No reason..."

"Haru~ please tell me~!"

"Go to sleep, Makoto."

"Haru~!"

"Shut up."

"Haruuu~!"

"Shut up."

"Ha- ack!"

"I said shut up."

-

And when I had asked that one question years later, I never thought you would say yes.

But I'm glad that you did.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to italic everything that was in Makoto's journal, but since my phone wants to be a butt right now, I wasn't able to.... I'll try to fix it another day if I get the chance...
> 
> If you were wondering about the white rose thing, it's known as the bridal rose, which is a traditional wedding flower and is also a symbol of true love ^.^
> 
> I was listening to See You Again by Wiz Khalifa the whole time I was writing this. It has officially become my current song obsession at the moment...
> 
> BUEY BUEY!!!
> 
> Kei ☆彡


End file.
